Love at First Sight
by Insane Onna
Summary: What would happen if Sei-chan became Pygmalion of Greek Mythology? S


A.N-I'm following a Greek Myth here so it's not really original. Homer & the others probably lost their copyright already… It's Pygmalion & Galatea, one of the brief tales of Lovers from Greek Mythology. ^-^ It's AU. But I'm still putting up a disclaimer!

Disclaimer: The plot isn't mine! It's from Homer & the others! Dunno who made the story really…

_Love at First Sight_

**By: Insane Onna & Furball**

Cast: Seishirou-Pygmalion *snickers*

         Subaru-Galatea/Statue

         Hokuto-Aphrodite

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            In the ancient times, there is was once a gifted sculptor in the name of Seishirou. But, he's an anti-social type of person. He loves Art and scorns the company of other people, men & women alike. He believed that his gift of Art is the only thing he needs in life.

            Then one day, he wanted to prove that even if he met the most beautiful being ever known, he would still scorn the person's company.

            So, he started to work on a statue of a man made of ivory. He finished the statue within a few days. But he wasn't satisfied. He worked on the statue for weeks. It slowly became beautiful under his skillful hands. 

            At last, it was finished after a few weeks. Seishirou stared at the statue, proud of his work as there was nobody more beautiful than this statue. It looked like it wasn't a statue, but a real & alive human boy. Only motionless for a second, as if he would become alive any moment. It truly is beautiful. But a strange fate has befallen on the creator. He had fallen in love. Passionately in love with a statue. 'Gods, he is beautiful. I wouldn't mind being in his company at all…' he thought.

            But after that, there was no lover as desperate & unhappy as Seishirou. 'At least, the other people who had lovers who didn't like them are actually living & alive...' he thought desperately. He tried kissing the statue which he named Subaru, but it wouldn't respond. He caressed Subaru's arms & face, but he felt cold & wouldn't respond. Then he had an idea.

            For a while, he tried to play pretend like little girls with their dolls. He bought different colors of clothes, trying each on Subaru, imagining that he (the statue) was pleased. He even bought gay flowers & little birds which were tokens of love at that time. He also tucked Subaru into bed like little girls do to their dolls.

            But after sometime, even he gave up. He loved a lifeless thing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Hokuto a.k.a. the goddess of love was looking through at the different cities. Then she saw Seishirou. She was interested in him. 'A new kind of lover. He is very unique.' She was determined to help him & make him happy. Cackling madly she went down from Mount Olympus. ^-^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Soon, it is the feast of the goddess of love, Hokuto. Hokuto's temple was crowded with many people. Mostly lovers who have problems. All hoping that their love might turn kind.

            Seishirou was also there. He prayed to the goddess's altar, he prayed, "I wish that I can meet a person like my statue Subaru…" He didn't dare tell that what he really wanted was his Subaru to be alive. 

            Hokuto grinned. She knew what 'Sei-chan' really wanted & that he was only lying in his prayer to her. 'I'll do him a favor!' she decided. As a sign that she favored his prayer, the flame on the altar leaped 3 times.

            Seishirou grew thoughtful at the sign. 'Perhaps…' he didn't finish his train of thought. He ran to his house & to Subaru. He caressed Subaru's arms & face. 'Is it just me, or his skin is soft to the touch?' then he tried kissing Subaru. Long & passionately. He felt the lips became softer. 'Like wax melting under the sun…' then he grabbed Subaru's wrist & felt a pulse.

            'It's the goddess's doing!'  He realized. With a softly murmured prayer with a thank you to the goddess, he helped Subaru down the pedestrial. Subaru gave him a shy smile with a blush. "You're cuter as a human being instead of a statue Subaru-kun…" Seishirou whispered to Subaru. Subaru's blush became more evident. 

            "S-Seishirou-san!" Subaru sputtered.

            "How do you know me?" Seishirou curiously asked.

            "Umm… Hokuto gave me all the information & events that happened…" Subaru explained.

            "Oh really? Then do you know what couples usually do in the bedroom?" Seishirou asked Subaru with a smirk on his face.

            Subaru blushed. "For some odd reason, Hokuto told what couples do in the bedroom…"

            Seishirou then gave Subaru a smirk which means, 'I'm going to eat you up' & suddenly grabbed Subaru's wrist. "Then what are we waiting for? There are a lots of things I what to show you in my, which will become our, bedroom."

            Subaru didn't resist & allow Seishirou to drag him to the bedroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "So it's all a happy ending!" Hokuto then cackled madly to herself. 

            "But… They're very noisy!" Hokuto commented to herself.

            "But then again, they're newly weds!" Hokuto congratulated herself for a job well done.

            More insane laughter echoed in Mount Olympus.

            "That's Hokuto again, right?" Kamui, the lord of Mount Olympus asked Sorata who sweatdropped.

            "Yep! Only Hokuto can cackle like that & would make anybody pray that they wouldn't be her next victim." Sorata replied.

            "I'm thankful that I wasn't her victim!" Kamui sighed in relief. "My reputation suffered because of her insane 'experiments'!"

            "Yep! Be thankful! Oh well, got to go! I still have a date with Miss!" with that, Sorata went off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Owari! ^_______________________________________^

A.N- I wanted to make a tribute to Valentines Day so I did this! The plot came when I was having a long conversation with Furball here! *grins*

Don't forget, R&R!


End file.
